Power and Revenge
by Maelza
Summary: Sequel to Fixations but with an alternate ending. warnings inside.
1. Alternate Ending

Warning: this will have Orosasu and Sasukaka (one-sided obsession) in it oh and obsession

Chars (c) Masashi Kisihmoto Kay?

* * *

The final attack.

He would kill Naruto. He charged at the blond boy. He let the chidori summon and strengthen. He aimed for the boy's chest. And he stood victorious. Suddenly he felt his heart stop.

Kakashi.

His headband slipped but he couldn't kill Naruto. No… He would disappoint Kakashi; he would degrade himself to Itachi's level. He couldn't do that.

He sighed and turned around. He needed strength. He knew that his teacher from Konoha would never give him that; yet, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be angry at the Jounin. Maybe… maybe if he survived his revenge he could return… but... would Kakashi accept him?

Sasuke shook his head. Itachi was what mattered the most. He needed to kill the bastard first, then, he would solve everything in the end.


	2. Power and Revenge

Actual thing...

Yes OroSaso chars belong to Masashi kishi k?

* * *

Power.

Sasuke would do just about anything to gain it. He left Konoha, he left for Sound. He knew that Konoha would never offer him the power that he would acquire here. He knew that Orochimaru had the power that he desired. He knew that.

Revenge.

He craved for it, he _needed_ it. He needed to kill Itachi; he needed to avenge his family. He needed power to gain this. He needed a reason to gain power. These two, they collided with one another and often came as a bundle. Though, one of his obsessions didn't fit, couldn't fit.

Kakashi.

His old sensei… He couldn't go back to Kakashi easily now, he couldn't go back to Konoha now. He knew that. However much it upset him, he was more driven towards power and revenge. Kakashi… he was a desire while revenge was absolutely necessary. He needed to choose and he already made it.

Orochimaru.

This man gave him power; this man would give him it. The snake-tamer would give him what he desired and needed to most.

When Sasuke arrived, he was greeted by a man wrapped in bandages and Kabuto. From the chair this unknown man was sitting within and the amount of respect Kabuto was giving him, he undoubtedly knew that this was his new master. He walked forward without any words or gestures, as he knew that was what the Sa-nin wanted. When he felt the man's tongue escape and wrap softly around his neck he did not react outwardly. Inside he felt slightly disgusted.

"Ss-Sasuke..." He heard the snake whisper and felt his abnormally long tongue stroke his teeth, "Welcome to Sound…" He whispered, but it seemed more of a coo to the teen. "You know… you remind me quite a lot like myself at your age… so delectable and corruptible…" A sly grin appeared on Orochimaru's face – though it was hard to see due to the massive amount to bandages. The tongue retracted into the foul mouth and the mummified body stood up and took Sasuke's hand in his chin, "You do know that power does not come without its own _pric-ces-s_ Sasuke…" The raven-haired teenager could almost taste the venom in those words but he stared dully into the one golden eye that was peeping out of the linen. "And… I expect you to pay them in full…" The Sa-nin then turned around, and a dark, malicious laughter escaped his throat and he walked into darkness.

Sasuke truly hated the way Orochimaru spoke… it was so tainted… especially the way his s's were said with a hiss similar to that of a snake. Orochimaru was just that. The man was sneaky, cunning, malicious, and if he dare say it – seductive. It was everything people were told to beware of. But… who else had power? Only those corrupt and evil could attain power... and so be it.

--

By prices; Sasuke never expected this. His heart was beating rapidly within his chest. '_How could this happen?! But... But… Kakashi! Kakashi… no…_' His mind was screaming and was arguing with itself. It couldn't decide as he was backed closer and closer to the wall. That smug look on Orochimaru's face was telling him to leave, to run away and never come back. His insides were pleading for Kakashi, yet they also desired for revenge and power. He had to… How come his mind wouldn't decide!

But… could he wholly give himself to Orochimaru?

He wanted Kakashi to… he didn't want this to be shared with Orochimaru. When his parents flashed before his eyes, his heart stopped. He couldn't do that. He couldn't.

He owed it to them.

Orochimaru neared him and he stopped himself. He felt his neck surrounded by Orochimaru's tongue and his chin was then lifted. He kept his eyes closed, unable to face what he was about to do. He felt his lips caressed by the tongue and he couldn't move. His mind wandered back to when he and Kakashi had kissed, and what he had wanted to do with Kakashi. His heart was throbbing, and he couldn't control it. It was beating frantically, and it seemed this was exactly what Orochimaru desired from him.

"Why do you fear me so Sasuke…? Did I not tell you….?" Orochimaru spoke and recoiled his tongue.

Sasuke groaned, "Y-yes you did Orochimaru…" He whispered hoarsely. He never expected for this to happen, and his body just moved on its own and closed the distance between them, "Give me power Master…" He whispered. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but as he spoke this we leaned up and placed his lips on Orochimaru's.

* * *

...  
I know... you can kill me now  
-cries-  
ITS ALL HER FAULT I TELL YOU! ITS ALL HER FAULT!# UchihaSasuke4Me4Ever

Anyway... yeah So I changed to ending to Fixations and this is what got pooped out.. though I really... kind of... wanted to.. write this (god... that was hard to type...)  
and yes theres kakasasu in it too...  
I know I wrote an orosasu...

...

-dies-


End file.
